Blood Rose
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: Ron and Kim have a wedding comming up. That's right, they're finaly getting wed. Just when the final i do's are said... tragedy strikes. 2 parter. mild violence.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note - Hello to all you readers out there. Once again, it's been a while since I have written anything, but I always try my best to give good quality when I do produce a story. This will be no exception. I came up with this idea after I watched, "The Punisher". It was a great movie and I was going to do one like it but with Kim Possible. After a few revisions in my mind, I had this story that wasn't much like Punisher anymore. Any ways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kim Possible. I only write this so that others may enjoy my ideas.**

**" " - Spoken words**

**' ' - Thought**

**Blood Rose**

**By Anime Apothecary**

**Chapter 1**

****

**The day before a wedding can be an interesting thing. Many find that it is second only to the wedding itself.**

**When a couple decides to wed, it takes a lot of planning. When the day before comes around, all the planning goes into effect. A bride's dress must be picked up from the tailor along with the groom's tuxedo. Flowers are to be checked by the florist to guarantee a beautiful ceremony. Also, a rehearsal must be done to instruct all on when, where, and how to do what they need to do. It's a long day. The night is different though.**

**When the sun falls and the moon rises, the day has come to an end and it is time to rest. Lovers come together for the last time as separate people, and spend the night in each other's arms. All outside forces leave the two alone, not wanting to break them apart. Not that the forces that be could separate them. The love they share that night is strengthened by their hold on each other. Unfortunately, evil forces also watch over the two lovers. Waiting for a time when love will wane.**

**Tonight, a night before a young couple's wedding day, it is just as described. Two sleep wrapped in each other's arms, and evil will have its chance tonight to wreak havoc on one. Not by a fault in the people whose love will always be eternal, but a strange twist of fate. **

**The bride stirs in her sleep and causes a terrible movement that separates her and her soul mate. Evil sees its chance and quickly takes advantage of the situation. Like darkness falling over an eclipsed sun, evil moves its way around the young woman's body. Oh what a cruel fate befalls this beauty! It will not be a wound upon her physical form, but a hurt in her mind... in the depths of her soul.**

**In her dreams...**

**- - -**

****

****

****

**"Kim..." A warm voice calls.**

**"Kim... It's time to wake up." Though her slumber is calming and soothing, her mind knows this voice that calls.**

**"Just a few more minutes Ron. It's not my fault you like to get up at the crack of dawn."**

**"But Kim, you promised!" **

**Kim could just sense the pout on his face. Unfortunately enough, she could also picture it. ' Damn him and his constant cuteness. Oh well. I did promise him.'**

**"Okay Ron, just give me a minute to adjust. What's the sitch?"**

**Ron just smiled at her use of that phrase. It had been so long since she used it before a mission, but he wanted to let that pass for now. This morning was meant to be spent in the now, not to reminisce about the past. "It's about five minutes until the sun rises. And don't worry, I have the bacon thawing and ready to cook. A meal straight from the famous chef Ron. Ah boo-yeah."**

**'Mmmmmm... bacon.'**

**Not that Ron was a mind reader, but he guessed that the smile on Kim's face was a sure sign that she was happy. But time was short, and he wanted her to see the sun rise. "Come on Kim. The sun is going to rise soon."**

**"Okay, okay, just cool it. Let me get some warm clothes on." Kim got out of their large bed and walked across the stone floor to the dresser. Looking through a few drawers, she picked what she liked. A simple white tank top with a sweatshirt that had a monkey on it eating a banana, and a pair of pink sweat pants.**

**Ron stood at the window in a black undershirt and blue jeans. He could see the sunlight getting brighter in the few minutes he waited. He felt an arm around him as Kim snuggled close to him. "You're so cute Ron. You still look away when I change even though you've seen me in the buff."**

**'Oh goodness! She sounds sexy right now! Must not get distracted. Think Ron! Think!' Ron turned around, still blushing from Kim's statement. Seeing the seductive smile on her face did not help his cause. Knowing how Kim was in the morning, he quickly grabbed her chest. "He he he. You're not wearing a bra!" Ron giggled... then ran!**

**"Why you little! I'm going to get you for that Mr. Stoppable!" Kim chased after the blonde man that had gotten a head start on her. A few lefts and rights later she knew where he was going. As they reached the top of a flight of stairs, Ron stopped and stood outside a door. Kim jumped on him. "HA! I got you!"**

**Ron pulled her off his back and stood her in front of him. "Yes you did Mrs. Stoppable. Here's your reward." Kim was rewarded quickly with a kiss from her husband.**

**They both would have stayed like that, but Ron had pulled away from their embrace. "Here it comes Kim. It's going to be all bright and shiny."**

**"Oh you lug head. You can be so cute." Kim tapped his chest lightly and snuggled up to him.**

**The sun rose just then, as if saying that it rose just to show that their love moved even the sun itself. It made the clouds below glow with its fired colors. And the world below, it too was set ablaze. All of it was beautiful from way up high. Kim and Ron enjoyed the view as they floated on their flying castle. Everything around was many shades of orange. It made the couple shine as a mirror to the sun.**

**"This place is wonderful Ron. It must have been hard tyo convince Shego to give this place up? You had Rufus help didn't you?"**

**"Well, you know how the Stoppable charm is. The ladies just swoon over my good looks." A stern look from Kim. "Okay, so Rufus helped. It's not my fault she likes him. He was the one who rehabilitated her from what Drakken did to her. But let's not talk about that horrible incident."**

**"All right, but you better be using that charm only on me from now on. You hear me?" Kim gave Ron a joking wave of her finger.**

**"Hey. No need for threats KP. I'm all yours." Ron pulled Kim into a hug.**

**"Um Ron... I know you love me a lot, but could you lessen your grip a bit." Kim was having hard time breathing; Ron's grip was tightening still. "Um Ron... Ron..."**

**Kim tried to get a response, but Ron didn't say anything. She felt her feet leave the floor. Now she was getting afraid.**

**'What's going on?' Kim felt herself being swung over the ledge. "Ron! What are you doing?!?! Ron!"**

**Suddenly Kim could breathe better, but it was on the way down to the earth below. "RON!" Her scream could be heard as she fell. The last thought on her mind was how Ron looked as she fell. He looked different. Angry, and still red from the sun even though everything else had turned back to normal. It was not Ron.**

**"RON?"**

**To Be Continued...**

**Aouthor's note - Here is the first part of my story. It's going to be a two part. hopefully I'll get the next half done quickly. I give major props to my editor Red52. Check him out sometime. I look foreward to your comments. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - I've been wanting to finish this story for a long time, but I've not been in the right mental state to write recently. But here it is! ready to be read by all you wonderful people. chirp chirp oh yeah... empty seats. Rats. Oh well! This is the second and last part. I know, it's short and only two chapters long. At least it's going to be my first finished 2 parter. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. And before i start i would like to thank the person who edited this, Red52. he is a good author. It was only after reading one of his works that i started to write this second half of the story. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer - I do not own Kim Possible or any related character. Please don't use the clubs on me!

Blood Rose By Anime Apothecary

Chapter 2

"Kim! Kim!"

Green eyes fluttered open as Kim awoke. Her waking eyes saw Ron with his bed pillow hair and frightened eyes. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep. I was scared." Ron pulled Kim close. His and rubbing her back as if to make sure she was in one piece. "I was worried..."

"I'm fine Ron. Just a bad dream. No big." Kim accepted and returned his embrace. She was a little flustered, but glad. She was afraid she would wake up to Ron's face as it was in her dream. She was happy to see she was wrong. Her dream had been so real to her. Even now she felt as if she could still feel the wind rushing by her as she fell.

She quickly drove the thought away. She forgot the cold wind and relished in Ron' warm arms. She was safe. Not that she couldn't protect herself on her own, but she felt a sense of security in his arms. He was her husband and nothing would change that.

Ron pulled away reluctantly from his love. He looked into her eyes and could tell that everything was better. Not all the way better, but who was after having a bad dream? Placing a hand on her cheek he gave he a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I woke you Ron. It was a long day for us."

"It was not long, but wonderful." Ron Kissed his new wife. "We had waited for so long, and had to postpone many times. I didn't think of this day as a burden, but a joy. And a chance to shove a piece of cake in your mouth." He gave an evil grin.

"That was mean! I couldn't believe you had done that!"

"That didn't stop you from wiping a piece all over my face!" They both laughed at this memory.

It had been a long day for them. Getting up early after saving a small town in the middle of nowhere. They spent most of the morning pondering why Drakken had attacked, but mostly delved into getting ready for the wedding. After lunch the two separated till the ceremony. Ron got into his tux and Kim in her dress. A couple hours and few miner problems later, they met at the front of the aisle. Ask anyone at that church and they would all say that the two never stopped smiling from the moment their eyes met that day.

The reception was just as wonderful if not a little more light hearted. Along with the aforementioned cake mashing there was plenty of dancing, hugging, hand shaking, and crying. Kim got plenty of comments on how beautiful her dress was, and Ron got plenty of rude comments about the honeymoon. They both received many, "I told you so" and, "Finally, it happens!" Even a, "Now this is my daughter..." but that was from Kim's father. It was bound to happen. All in all, it was a wonderful day.

That night was just as wonderful and beautiful. Kim and Ron made love in the night for the first time. It was not the passionate heat of secret lovers, or even lusty movements. It was love making, pure and simple. When the moon had raised to its peak they had fallen asleep close together. Then Kim had dreamed.

"Well, I'm still pretty tired. I think we should both go back to sleep." Ron lay back down and pulled her red head to his bare chest. Kim quickly snuggled up to his warmth and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be good for the rest of the night. No more screaming for me."

"That's good. Wouldn't want to..." Ron cut off his sentence. He gently removed Kim from his chest and got out of the bed. Kim was a little disappointed to remember that they had put their undergarments back on.

"What's the matter?" Kim now looked a worried at her partners sudden agitation. Why did he look nervous?

"You made a good point." Ron whispered. "You were screaming bloody hell. Where's Rufus? He would have woken up from your screams. He's only one room over." He looked around the dark room.

"I'm amazed that you noticed being the buffoon you are."

Ron turned around, but his motion was stopped by a furry fist striking his face. He reeled backwards into a pair of arms that quickly held him in a tight grasp. "KIM!" Ron yelled as he turned his bruised head toward his love.

"She's fine... for now." there was a green glow around her neck as Shego held Kim in place. "I don't suggest you move right now." The glow grew more fierce.

"Quite so." the lights turned on in the room to reveal their assailants. Drakken stood near the light switch and Monkey Fist next to him. Ron found himself in the grasp of Killigan. Ron already knew where Shego was, and wasn't too happy about that.

"Here we found the great Kim Possible, or should I say Kim Stoppable and her husband. Ah newly weds... So easy to fool." Drakken walked toward Ron with a smile that Ron just wanted to pound from his face. "With you two in wedded bliss, I knew it would be a perfect time to attack."

Ron thrashed against Killigan's arms. It didn't work too well. "What do you want?" Ron asked with what some would consider a growl.

"Simple. I wish to be rid of you both. Isn't that right fellas?" Drakken gestured to his compatriots.

"Aye." Killigan said into Ron's ear. I wasn't too pleasant.

"Of course." Monkey Fist moved closer to Ron and gave him a quick punch in the stomach to emphasize his point.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kim yelled at Drakken and tried to remove Shego's hands from her neck. 'No use. her grip has gotten stronger,' Kim thought.

"Ah. Kim. My arch enemy. I am sick of you now and forever. I wish to be rid of you now, and I shall make your husband go after you so that the last thought that goes through your mind before you die is how your death will make him suffer. Shego!"

"Ron. I lov..." Kim was cut off as Shego plunged her claw like fingers into Kim's throat. Kim's eyes went wide and then quickly closed as her body went limp. She would never feel any of her soul mate ever again.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!" Ron yelled. Killigan let go of Ron to cover his ears. It did not matter to Ron that he was free now. He didn't even notice. He fell to his knees and his chin hit his chest as he wept.

All around the villains laughed. Shego threw Kim's lifeless body in front of Ron. Her head hit the floor with a thud. Ron was devastated. And if that wasn't enough, Rufus's body was thrown on top of Kim's it landed over where her heart should still beat, his head twisted in a unnatural way.

For a normal man, such as Ron, this was too much for his mind. Many would call the act which was about to happen a bezerker's rage, but not now. This was revenge.

The laughing quieted as they all looked at Ron. "Now what, BOY!" Monkey Fist flicked the back of Ron's head. He heard a quiet whisper come from the torn young man. "What did you say boy? Speak up."

Ron stood up. Monkey Fist went to make him sit down again. He did not take even one step when he stopped moving. He eyes were wide in surprise.

"Well? Stop him!" Drakken yelled at Monkey Fist. Monky Fist fell face first onto the floor. There was a red sword protruding from his back.

"I said," Ron's head was still bowed as he put out his hand, "LOTUS BLADE" the red sword flew to Ron's outstretched hand. The man who looked up at the leftover villains was no longer human, but of rage.

"Monkey Master..." Those were the last, whispered words of the dying Monkey Fist.

"Shoot." These were the final words spoken from any of the villains. They were Drakken's.

Ron moved with the quickness that only mystical magic could grant. He moved toward Drakken and lopped off his head. Drakken's body fell to the floor a few seconds after his head. With a bound, Ron jumped at Killigan. He thrust his red sword, now not just red on it's own, into Killigan's stomach. Ron turned and heaved the sword upwards, cutting the man's upper half in two.

Ron stood only for a moment to gaze at Shego. "Hell shall be the only place for you." The Lotus Blade turned into a throwing knife as Ron threw it Shego's head. She swiped a hand at it. The knife went through her hand and into her forehead with such force Shego fell back. The blade dislodged itself and flew back to Ron's open hand.

Ron walked over to Shego's body. The blade turned back into a sword. Ron thrust it into Shego's chest and twisted. He let go and walked over to his wife.

He kneeled down and brought her head to his chest, careful not to remove it from the body. After a few moments, Ron looked down into her face. He wiped the blood away from her lips. He kissed her lips. His face was now that of utter sadness and remorse, and it ran with tears.

He lost the woman he loved to the vile of the earth. He did not know how to live anymore. Kim's smile came into his mind. He stopped his weeping and rose. He did not want to look at Rufus or he would lose his resolve to do what he had to.

He walked out the door of the bedroom. The Lotus Blade rose from the dead demon and turned into a folded knife a flew into Ron's pocket. Ron walked away from his best friend and his wife. The woman who he loved and cherished. From that moment on, he did not live as Ron Stoppable, but as an empty shell.

The top of the mountain was covered in snow. As was also the temple at the top of it. Many students could be seen readying for their afternoon classes and sparring. It was a normal day at the temple.

"What is wrong with Stoppable-san?" Yuki was standing in front of the master as she looked a figure sitting in the snow as if not noticing the cold.

"Do not go near to him. He his no longer himself. He sits there day in and day out, only speaking to thank us for the food we bring him." The master of the dojo stood next to Yuki with a hand on her shoulder. "He has changed into what the Lotus Blade itself represents."

"What is that, master?"

From over near the lone figure there was a small electronic beeping that many would recognize. The lone man stood and picked up the Kimunicator and ran off down the mountain. His face was blank, but to many they would swear it had sadness all over it.

The master turned away and started to walk. As he walked he answered Yuki's question.

"Justice, my student. Justice."

THE END

Author's note - Well there you have it! I have finally finished a two part story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I fell a great weight has lifted from my shoulders. I'm hoping that in the future i will be able to get out my ideas a little fast. I have in my mind right now another Kim Possible story. it's only going to be a one parter, but still be good. Until then, stay happy.


End file.
